Friendship
by vento3000
Summary: Fraser has a serious accident during a solo kayaking. Ray takes the most important decision in his life. A story based on real events. Thanks to by betas - anahi in Polish and Shiloh in English.


This story is based on real events from my life

"Hey Fraser; are you going to get something to eat before you go back to the consulate?" Ray Kowalski asked his unofficial partner

"Thank you kindly, Ray, I'm not hungry." Fraser replied as he began putting on his jacket and Stetson hat.

Ray pointed to the exit of the 27th Precinct Station where Kowalski worked as one of Chicago's finest.

Fraser looked a little tired to Ray, and he was concerned. "Can I drop you off somewhere? Got a ride back to the consulate?" Ray asked

"No, I would rather walk." Fraser replied

"Okay, if you want to." Ray growled a bit offended. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes Ray; Tomorrow." Ben walked outside and it was cold and dark. After a moment of consternation Ray ran after him. "Ben! Wait!" Ray shouted. Ben looked up and saw his friend a bit breathless. "Fraser what's wrong?

"With what?" Ben asked trying to act surprised at the question.

"With you! You are acting a little strange lately—even for you!"

"Why are you asking?" Ben inquired.

"Why am I asking?" Ray's voice was getting impatient. "Because; you have been my unofficial partner on so many investigations! You are my friend, and I care about you. Something is wrong." Ray began to calm down. Ben didn't answer him right away.

"I guess I miss home. I miss it a lot." Ben said softly his eyes were fixed over Ray's shoulder in the far distance.

"Okay, so like me drive you back to the consulate, and we can talk about it." Ben agreed and they both walked to Rays black GTO, but the ride was quiet, even when Ray tried to start a conversation.

"Thank you kindly!" Fraser said when he got out at his destination.

"Hey Fraser!" Ray yelled. "Sleep well!"

"You too Ray! Good night!" After those words Fraser disappeared behind the door of the consulate, and Ray drove off all the way wondering how to help his friend.

Fraser was lying on his bed in his small room at the back of the Canadian consulate. He couldn't get comfortable. He turned from his back, to his stomach, and to his back again. He couldn't get to sleep. He sat up and could see Diefenbaker sleeping. Dief always slept curled in a corner on his favorite blanket which Ben gave up trying to retrieve long ago.

Ben put on a pair of jeans, a flannel shirt, and slipped on his boots. He grabbed his jacket, Stetson, and gloves and left the room quietly trying to convince himself that he wouldn't wake Dief, but he knew Dief sensed his moving all night.

As he emerged from the front door he knew the weather was not inviting for a stroll. It was the last days of winter and it was still chilly and cloudy with rain, as if winter did not want to give way to the upcoming spring.

Ben wandered aimlessly around the city. He thought about moving back to the North, he had definitely had enough of big city life, and you couldn't get much bigger than Chicago! It's just that the circumstances of him being assigned to the consulate in Chicago haven't really passed yet. He could never be an affective RCMP officer in Canada still. Besides he knew he would miss the friends he had here. Growing up he never stayed in one place long enough to make good friends. He would definitely miss Ray. He realized that some may not be such great friends, and would probably not miss him.

The next day brought a bit more pleasant an atmosphere. It was warmer, even at times the sun broke through the layer of clouds. Ray was really busy all day, and didn't get in touch with Fraser. That is just how Ray's job went. Some days he was totally overwhelmed with work.

At the end of his duty day, Ben went to his room, and retrieved a form out of the drawer. It was an application for leave. For a moment he looked at the sheet of paper, and then dispassionately looked at the phone on his desk. He called Ray's cell, but he did not answer. He called his desk at the police station.

"27th precinct-How may I help you?" It was the voice of Francesca-Ray's sister. "Hello Francesca-it's Fraser."

"Hey, Frase!"

"Is Ray there somewhere?" He asked.

"He was here in the morning, exchanged a few words with Welsh and left. He was so-energized! And he was in suspiciously good humor. Something wrong?"

"No. Thank you kindly Francesca." Ben hung up the phone and returned to the leave form.

He was still filling it out when he heard Ray say a very uplifting "Hi Fraser!"

"Hello Ray—Why are you in such a great mood?"

Ray looked at the form lying on the desk. He then pulled a colorful flyer out of his coat pocket and laid it on the form on the desk.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"Read!" Ray almost ordered. It was an advertisement for a kayaking trip in Canada. "Nearly 200 km; two weeks; total wilderness. You and I kayaking in Canada. What do you say?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Fraser, just agree. I've already booked the kayaks." Ray told him.

"This would be fine for me, but you aren't as experienced as I am. I mean I intend no offense, but do you realize what the river is like at this time of the year?" Ben explained. "It is quite swollen by the spring thaw. In some places it may be dammed due to ice congestion. This would involve hauling the kayaks on land for several kilometers. The water is very cold and the weather could be unpredictable. A beautiful sunny day can suddenly change into a blizzard. Not to mention the bears. They are hungry and very irritable; better not get in their way. Also this is virtually uninhabited. Do YOU really want to go there?"

"Ben, that's why I'm bringing you along!" Ray half joked. "You told me you were homesick. I know how much you want to breathe fresh air-really fresh air! I will also benefit from it. The exercise will be good. It's true, it's not the first thing I would think of for a vacation, but I'm willing to go for you. Welsh agreed to give me vacation time. Tomorrow I need to type up an outstanding report and after that we can leave. You will be in Canada for a while, and I will treat it as a survival trip."

"And what do we do with Dief?" Ben inquired, "He really doesn't like going through quarantine - -again."

"That is settled my friend. Francesca said she would take care of him." Ray informed him. "I just asked her and she said she would be glad to do it."

"We will have to get all of our gear tonight. We need a tent; can't sleep under the stars this time of year; we also need….." Ben started making a mental list.

"You finish your leave request and we'll go and get the stuff we need."

Ben smiled and quickly filled the required fields on the form.

The next day as promised, Ray appeared at the police station to complete his paperwork. He was very excited about the trip. His daydream was interrupted by Welsh's voice:

"Kowalski! My office! Now!"

Ray was very familiar with this tone, and knew that it did not mean anything good. He rose up from the desk and went to the lieutenant's office.

"Listen detective, I have to revoke your vacation."

"Why?" Ray asked incredulously.

"It's the Williams case—you do remember it don't you? Well the DA has some questions and he has to go over the evidence with you again. The Feds are crawling down our necks on this one."

"And you can't delegate it to Huey or Dewey?"

"And when will they have time to take care of it? There are only 24 hours in a day. Remember they are sitting on the tail of this mob thing." Welsh said annoyed.

"Lieutenant, I already planned the trip with Fraser. I paid for it already!"

"You will need to cancel or postpone it. I'll make the time up to you, and I can get you overtime pay. I don't want to hear a refusal-This is an order!"

"Yes sir." Ray relented. He walked back to his desk devastated. He kicked at his desk. "Damn!" he shouted.

Ray drove over to the consulate to break the bad news to Ben.

"Fraser, I can't go with you." He said sadly. "Welsh canceled my vacation because he has this thing he says I have to work on. And he can't give it to someone else.

Fraser was agreeable, "In that case, I'm not going either."

"No, Fraser; you need it. I already changed the reservation to one kayak. I want you to go. You check the place out and we will go together some other time. And I'll take care of Diefenbaker. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning and I'll take you to the airport.

"Alright Ray, I'll go—and thank you kindly for taking Dief. I'll see you tomorrow morning then all packed and ready to go." Ben was sorry that his friend could not go, but he needed this change of scenery, so he decided to go. As soon as he was off duty for the day he started to get his gear together...

The next morning, Ray arrived at the consulate, just as he said he would. Ben was waiting for him with a small backpack and a rolled up sleeping bag.

"That's all you are taking?" Ray asked surprised.

"Yes Ray, that's all I'll need; besides in a kayak there isn't a lot of space."

Ray shook his head and after his friend put his things in the back seat and Dief jumped in too, they headed to the airport. They didn't speak much on the way.

"Ray, you really want me to go, don't you?" Ben asked as they approached the departures drop-off.

"Yes Fraser, I know how much you need it. Have a nice trip. Send me a postcard or something."

"I don't think I'll be close to any post office". Ben smiled and turned to his wolf. "Diefenbaker, you will be with Ray while I'm gone. I know how you do not like water and quarantine, so you stay and be good." Ben exited the car, and unloaded his gear.

"Hey Fraser!" Ray called to him, "I would like to ask you something.

"Yes Ray?"

"When you are in the kayak you always wear a safety helmet and life jacket, don't you?"

"Yes I do, and I'll be careful. See you in two weeks!" With that Ben walked away and through the doors to the terminal.

A few days later, Ben pulled his kayak onto the shore. He took off his life jacket and helmet and began to set-up the tent. He started a fire and began to prepare dinner. By the time he finished eating it had begun to get dark. He lay down on his sleeping bag and looked up at the sky. The sprouting leaves were beginning to fill up the branches, but he could still see stars—millions of them twinkling in the cloudless sky. In Chicago the city lights were so bright the stars were barely visible. Ray was right. This trip was what he needed. Although somewhat accustomed to city life, here in the middle of the wilderness he definitely felt at home. He took a deep breath, and sighed. He regretted that Dief couldn't be with him. He also wished that Ray could have joined him. "I could teach him to enjoy the wilderness!" Ben thought to himself. He was still very happy that he had come alone. Ben decided it was time to turn in for the night, so he moved his sleeping bag inside the tent. It took him no time at all to fall asleep. He knew that the exercise he was getting each day was doing him a lot of good and sharpening his skills again.

Ray pushed away a stack of papers he had been working on. Ben had been gone five days. It only took five days, for Ray to feel so alone. He realized how much he missed his friend. He felt as though he had known that Canadian forever. There were so many cases that it ended up that they worked together, he couldn't believe how much Ben had become a part of his life. He never thought he'd work with a partner again, but even if he wasn't official Ben was his partner. He never thought he would miss a friend so much. Ben was gone for five days, but it was five damn long days. He was to be back in nine days, but it seemed so far away. He actually missed him showing up at the station unexpected and looking over his shoulder asking what Ray thought were insane questions.

Ray decided he was finished working for the day. He walked over to his sister's desk and asked "How about a meal together?"

"It would be nice," she answered. "Just let me get my stuff."

They walked to a nearby restaurant that they both liked. When they were seated at a table Francesca asked "Have you heard from Ben?"

"Frannie, it's only been five days. He has no access to e-mail or telephone. He's too remote for a cell phone to work." Ray seemed upset with her for asking. After a slight pause Ray choked up and looked at Frannie. "I can't believe I actually miss that crazy Canadian! When he's here he drives me nuts, but actually he's the best friend I have. He's closer to me than any partner I ever had."

After dinner, Ray drove Frannie home. At his apartment he fed Dief and then they both went to sleep.

The next day in the Territories was not so pleasant. Heavy low clouds brought snow and rain. Wind seemed to suddenly get very strong. After Breakfast, Ben pulled out his map. Today's the hardest part of the trip. The current was a fast narrow trough full of swift rocky rapids and thresholds. He struck camp and packed everything into the kayak. As he donned his helmet and life-jacket he remembered Ray warning him about safety.

He tried to slowly enter the rapid current. He watched that the kayak was parallel to the shore. He concentrated on clearing the rocks, and maintaining balance. He suddenly tipped and fell into the swirling water. He had a coat on so the water did not get into the kayak. Maneuvering the oars quickly, he was able to return to the surface but from the waist up he was soaked, and the water was icy cold.

He decided to seek a convenient place to stop and dry his clothes over a fire. In trying to check out the banks of the river he wasn't fast enough to get around the rocks in front of him. He heard the cracking of torn hull and seconds later he and his gear were in the water. He swam around his equipment and the remains of the kayak. He knew that to fight the current would only wear him out, and he needed to conserve his energy. He was an excellent swimmer but that river showed no mercy. Fortunately his life jacket protected him from drowning and the helmet protected his head, but the water was freezing. He would soon have to find a way to get out of the rushing river. As he was trying to gain control of himself, and get to the bank of the river the current turned him around and he felt his lower back hit the rocks. The pain was sharp and penetrating. He tried to float along. The current seemed to slow if even just a little, and he could see that the bank was getting lower. He could feel himself fighting to remain conscious. He did not remember dragging himself out of the river, but he woke up on the bank in an area with a little grass, and local vegetation. It was already getting dark, so he just laid his head back down and lost consciousness. He woke up again and it was beginning to get light out. He could see that there were bushes around him. He felt thirsty, but could not keep his eyes open. His back hurt and he felt as though he had a fever. He fought to keep his eyes open, but the fight was futile.

Ray was sitting at his desk. The project Welsh assigned to him was all percentages and averages. Like all good cops he hated paperwork. His head was buried in his hands. He wondered about Ben-envious that he was able to take the time off and wondering how he was doing.

"Vecchio!" came Walsh's booming voice from his office. It definitely snatched Ray from his thoughts. Ray knew that tone, and knew that it didn't mean anything good. He groaned, rising from his desk and headed to Welsh's office. As soon as he reached the door he started "Lieutenant; with regard to this matter," Ray was so used to defending himself –since he was so often on Welsh's bad side-that it automatically seemed to come out. Welsh interrupted him, pointing to the phone on his desk. "It's for you." He said to Ray. Ray was puzzled. He didn't know what was going on.

"Vecchio!" he said answer into the phone to whoever was on the other end of the line. Ray had turned pale and was speechless by the time he finished the call. He slowly returned the handset to the cradle.

"What happened?" asked the lieutenant. For a moment he just stared into space collecting his thoughts.

"I must go to the consulate!" he said suddenly and ran out.

At the Canadian consulate the staff was assembled in Thatcher's office. She was wearing a serious face—she always wore a serious face, but this one was different—she looked worried. Turnbull was trembling, but he was usually trembling. There was another Mountie who was security, but at the second, Ray could not recall his name.

"Welcome detective. Please come in and sit down." Thatcher said in greeting. Ray did not like it. She has never been civil, much less kind to him. He sat down. "Have you had any news from Constable Fraser?" she asked.

"No." Said Ray.

"Forest Service found this on the banks of the river where he was kayaking." She continued in a trembling voice. She pointed to the Mountie who Ray did not recognize.

He spread out some something's on the floor in front of Thatcher's desk.

Ray felt Thatcher's voice was very detached, as though she didn't know Fraser. "We suspect his kayak smashed against the rocks." She continued slowly and as calmly as only she could in this situation. "Are you able to confirm that these things belonged to Constable Fraser?"

Ray looked incredulously at what lay before him: map, compass, a few articles of clothing, medical kit, Stetson. "Yes; "he said after a long pause. I believe they are his."

At this point, Turnbull became hysterical.

"We haven't found him yet." Said Thatcher.

Ray was furious. He collected Fraser's things and headed for the exit. "Then go back to work!" he shouted while leaving. He went to his gym and worked out with the punching bag hammering it harder than he ever had in his life. In his head he had a million questions. In one moment his life became bull and dreary. Ben was the best friend he ever had. In such a short time he had become a big part of Ray's life.

As Ben Laid on the riverbank the sun shined through the trees into his eyes. He opened his eyes then narrowed them. He was trying to get used to the light. It seemed extremely bright. After a moment he opened them again and looked around. He did not know whether he was alive or dead. His legs and feet were still in the water. His life preserver saved him from drowning and he hoped his helmet protected him from serious head injury. Summoning all his strength he attempted to crawl further onto the shore but he could barely move. He was soaked and frozen. He did not know where he was or how long he lay there. A few hours? Days? Well he recalled the change in sunlight and figured that it had to have been one, maybe two days, but for all he knew it could have been weeks!

He struggled to his feet and looked around. He saw something lying in the water. He pulled it out. It was his wet sleeping bag. He did not see anything else. He had lost everything he needed: map, compass, clothes, tent, knife, even matches. He knew first thing he had to do was start a fire and dry his clothes and sleeping bag. In his present state he wished he had a match, but he knew that meant it would just take him a little longer to get a fire going. He gathered up wood and got to work.

He knocked a large branch down and hung his wet clothes and sleeping bag on it. He decided that he would start walking down river the next morning and definitely will meet someone who would help him. He didn't know how long he lay there before he fell asleep.

He was awakened by a noise coming out of the bushes. It could only be one creature: a bear! He knew that in a confrontation he would have no chance because at this time of the year the bears had recently awakened from hibernation and are very hungry. As a result they are very irritable. They would not hesitate to attack a lone, unarmed man. There was one branch he had found that stuck out of the fire. He grabbed it and using it as a torch headed in the direction of the noise. He expected a grizzly, but saw something worse. A huge American Black Bear! Although the grizzly is larger, barbitals are much more dangerous and unpredictable. They kill many people each year in the US and Canada. They can also track down people. His eyes reflected the glow of the campsite. Is this what death looks like? Ben started brandishing the flaming torch and screamed like a madman. Only in this way could he scare off the bear. And finally the bear disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. Perhaps he thought that it was not wise wasting energy on such a nut.

In the morning Ben got up, rolled up his sleeping bag and walked eagerly down the river bank. He sang all the way through because the most dangerous bear is a surprised bear. His back still hurt him, but he belt it was probably not anything serious. He knew he was heading "home". It felt strange thinking of Chicago as his home.

He recalled how, together with the real Ray Vecchio he had survived a plane crash and wandered in the woods. That time Ben was severely wounded, blind and paralyzed, but Ray was carrying him on his back all the way. It was the greatest act of friendship, devotion and affection that Ben had experienced from him. He wondered if he would ever see him again.

After walking a while he grew hungry. Unfortunately at this time of year in the forest there were not too many things that he could eat.

Ray was alone in his apartment; alone with his thoughts and regrets. He believed however, that Ben was still alive. Ben knew how to survive in extreme situations.

Diefenbaker whined. Ray knelt beside him and petted him. "Listen Dief," he said, "I do not know where Fraser is, or when he will come back, but I believe that he will return."

Ben continued to hike along the river until he came to a waterfall. He could not jump down, and he had no rope to let himself down either. He had to take a very round-about way to get around it. Willingly or not he walked into the forest. Soon, he stopped hearing the waterfall, and the river. He paused for a minute, and realized just how exhausted he was. He ate a little of what he had left. The bane in his back became more and more troublesome. His head swam. Totally exhausted, he fell to the ground. He tried to recall the last time he felt so lost and alone. He had always been a loner, and sometimes he felt lonely. He was the type of man who was lonely, even surrounded by thousands of people. He really felt it when he first came to Chicago. He was alone in a big city when Diefenbaker had to stay in quarantine. Really all his life was lonely and unloved. Maybe that's why he felt so tied to Dief. He felt that everyone else he cared about left him. First he lost his mother when he was still a child. His father could not take care of him, so he went to live with his grandparents. They never seemed to show him affection, and he didn't learn how to show it to others. His grandparents died, and his father. He lost his beloved Victoria, twice. He lost Ray too. The REAL Ray. He wondered if anyone in Chicago was worried about him. Probably no one even noticed his absence. No one depends on him except Dief-he slowly closed his eyes and again lost consciousness.

An unexpected sound woke him up. He sat up and began to listen. It was the sound of an engine! A car engine! That meant people! He got up and stumbled in that direction. As he walked closer he could see a couple vehicles. He stood at the shoulder of the road and saw a large truck with wood coming in his direction. Swaying on his feet he stood in the middle of the lane and spread his arms in the shape of the letter Y: It is an international sign of request for assistance. The truck driver stopped. Ben figured he looked terrible because the driver shuddered at the sight of him. He leaned over and opened the passenger side door. "You okay, buddy?" he asked Fraser.

"I had an accident on the river. I lost my kayak, supplies, money, everything!" Ben replied sadly.

"Could you use a lift?"

"I need to get to Chicago.

"Maybe you should see a doctor?" The truck driver said. "I could take you to a hospital."

"I really prefer Chicago." Fraser replied.

"Well, okay; I'm going to Detroit. It's on the road, Jump in."

Ben climbed in the truck, and as soon as he got comfortable he fell asleep.

After a while the driver poked Fraser "Hey buddy; wake up!"

"Are we in Chicago?"

"No we are at a gas station. I need to refuel. I thought maybe you could use the washroom, to clean up a little. You really look bad." The driver frowned. "I'll wait for you." Ben went in and for the first time in many days he saw himself in a mirror. His beard was terribly overgrown and unkempt. His hair was dirty and his clothes were torn. He took a handful of paper towels from the dispenser and wet them. At first he dabbed his face, and with more water and soap washed his face and hands. He was able to wipe some of the dirt off of his clothes. He returned to the truck, and as soon as he got in, they were off again.

"Sorry, I'm not too talkative." Ben said after a long awkward moment of silence. "I'm just really tired."

"No problem. Sleep well. I'll wake you up when we get to Chicago. There is a blanket under the seat if you are cold."

"Understood." Ben said quietly. He pulled out the blanket and fell asleep again.

Ray threw himself into work. Although Welsh offered him a few days off, Ray preferred to work because it would take his mind off of his worrying over his friend. He knew a lot of people in Canada were searching for Fraser, and he knew that in the end they would find him. His worry was not helping anyone. He returned home late in the evening, sat on his couch and as usual watched TV.

This night, also as usual, he fell asleep soon afterward.

It was cold and rainy in Chicago. The trucker stopped his rig at the truck stop. He reached out and shook Ben's shoulder. "Hey buddy! This is your stop! I found this guy who works here. He said he can drop you off within a couple blocks of where you said you need to be."

Ben woke up and sat up. He listened to the driver and replied "Thank you kindly!"

He got into the car nearby. The trucker went over to the driver's window. "Here," he said as he gave the driver a few dollar bills. "This guy got hurt somewhere. He's in pretty bad shape. See if you can get him where he wants to go." The second driver accepted the bills and answered "Will do!"

Ben gave the driver of the car spotty directions, but he knew where he wanted to go, he got him to the sidewalk in front. Ben got out, and even though it wasn't far to the front door, by the time he got there he felt soaking wet. The pain in his back was almost unbearable. Every step was painful; his muscles trembled.

Something woke Ray up. He wondered what it might have been when he heard it again: a knock at the door. "Who could it be in the middle of the night?" he thought. Ray reluctantly got up and walked to the door. Opening it, his delighted surprise was obvious. "Fraser!" He exclaimed. It was also obvious that Ben did not look good.

"Hello, Ray." Ben said and fainted. Ray caught him and kept him from falling to the floor. With effort Ray helped him to his bed. He could feel that Fraser's clothes were cold and wet. He realized that he has to help warm his friend up.

Ray took off all of his clothes and covered him with the two blankets and one afghan that he had. He vigorously rubbed Ben's hands. It seemed like forever before Ben opened his eyes. "Hey Fraser; what happened?" Ray asked. Even under the covers Ben was shivering.

"Cold" Ben said.

"I'll make you something warm to drink." Ray made sure his friend was covered well, and left to the kitchen and returned shortly later with a steaming mug of tea. "Here," Ray said. "You gave me this tea one time and said it was good for everything." Ray helped him sit up and Ben sipped about a quarter of the cup. He tried to say something, but Ray told him "Close your eyes and go to sleep. You need rest. I'll be here if you need me."

Ben mumbled something that would be undecipherable to someone else, but Ray recognized "Thank you kindly."

Ben fell asleep and didn't wake up until the next evening. Ray heard him stirring, so he knocked lightly on the door to his bedroom, and opened the door enough to walk in. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"I really need a bath." Ben answered.

He was beginning to get up when Diefenbaker ran up to him. Ben was so weak that he fell back on the bed.

Ray helped him back up on the bed, and told him to wait there while he prepared a bath for him. Then went back and helped his friend to the tub. "Here is soap, shampoo, towels and a razor. I always keep an extra toothbrush, ya know for unexpected overnight guests." Ray gave him a half smile. Ben tried to laugh, he knew that Ray was referring to guests of the female kind, but he didn't have the strength.

"I washed your clothes while you were sleeping. I have some extra socks, and I cleaned and dried your boots as best as I could. They will do until I get you to the consulate and into your own room."

"Thank you Ray—you are a great help."

"And don't try to get out alone. I'll get you something to eat. I'm sure you are hungry."

Dief sat down laying his head on the side of the tub as if to say "I'll watch him."

Ray fixed him a plate of soup, and soft pasta and sauce. He heard Ben starting to get up, and ran to the door. "Hey, you okay? Don't fall!"

"I'm fine Ray!" Ben answered in not quite the same strong voice Ray had been used to. On emerging from the bathroom Ben stumbled, but was able to make it safely to the table.

"Now," Ray advised, just take small bites, and eat slowly…"

In a weak voice Ben said "Have you ever seen a brood mare, stand over her foal even while he sleeps?" Ray got the message and backed off.

The exertion of cleaning up and eating took all the strength Ben had. He wanted to explain what happened to his friend, but he was too tired. "I'll just sleep in my sleeping bag here in the living room.

"No!" Ray demanded. "You will sleep tonight in my bed!"

"Then where will you sleep?" Ben asked.

"Same place I did last night: the couch." Ben was too exhausted to argue with him. Ben didn't need time to get comfortable, he fell asleep almost as soon as he lay down. He slept very soundly.

The next morning he woke to the smell of brewing coffee. As he dressed he thought that he didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings, but he did not think he could stomach coffee. Approaching the breakfast table he was pleasantly surprised to find a place set with a cup of tea and toast. "Thank you!" he said to Ray. He still moved slowly and hesitating. Ray noticed and asked Ben how he was feeling. "It's okay." He said, "It's only a backache."

"Maybe you should go to the hospital. Ya never know."

"No, I'll be fine. I need to get back to the consulate." They ate breakfast. Ray tried to act casual, but he was taking note of Ben's movements and it was not good.

After breakfast Ben made a quick run to the bathroom. When he came out, he seemed upset, but didn't say anything to Ray. "Is everything alright?" Ray asked.

"Yes." Ben mumbled and ran his thumb along his eyebrow—the way he always did when he was upset or confused. He wouldn't tell his friend that there was a significant amount of blood in his urine. He would surely take him to the hospital. "Will you take me to the consulate now?" he asked Ray.

"You know you are as stubborn as a mule?" Ray said. They were friends but no one could test his limits like Ben could.

They came out of Ray's apartment and started down the stairs; Ben first. Ben paused on one step and before Ray could grab him he went down the stairs.

"FRASER!" Ray yelled as he ran down the stairs to his friend. Ben tried to get up. Ray told him to lie down for a minute. "I fell down the stairs." Ben said. He seemed dazed. "No kidding!" Ray replied.

"I'm fine Ray, I just felt a little dizzy. My head was spinning and I fell." Ray said.

"Now you are really going to see a doctor!"

Ray tried to not let Ben get beyond a sitting position, but he insisted on getting up. "Ray," he said, "I'm sure I only have a few bruises. I'll be fine."

Ray helped Ben to his car, and drove to the consulate. Ben got out. He thought Ray was just going to drop him off but Ray parked his car and followed Ben through the door. Ray could be stubborn too!

Opening the front door (barely-but with Ray's help) and was met by surprised but pleasant co-workers.

"How you doing Fraser?" asked Turnbull and a chorus of others.

Inspector Thatcher came to the door of her office. She tried to suppress her relief and joy at seeing him. "How are you?"

"Doing alright. I'll be in uniform and back in a minute." Thatcher glanced over to Ray. Her look telegraphed her feelings to Ray: Something was wrong; he does not look well.

"Perhaps you should take a few days to recuperate. I'm sure you have been through an ordeal."

"I will be right back." He said as he struggled to get up the stairs to his room.

As soon as he was gone, Thatcher motioned to Ray to come into her office. She closed the door and turned to Ray: "Where did you find him? He does not look good? Has he seen a Doctor?"

"Ma'am may I ask one question at a time?"

She stepped back and nodded to him. She motioned for him to take a seat, and she pulled a chair closer to him.

"He showed up at my apartment night before last. I'm not sure how he got there. If you think he looks bad now, you should have seen him then! He was wet and dirty, and shivering. I know he had a fever, but I was interested in getting him warm. I got him out of his clothes and under some blankets. I mean he was out all night and most of yesterday.

"When he woke up, I had him take a bath and got some soup and a little pasta into him. Oh and tea, he had at least one mug of tea. He could still barely sit up in the chair long enough to eat, and then went back to bed. He has said that his back is hurting him, and you can see how pale he is!"

"Well Detective Kowalski, one of two things will happen: either he will not come back down the stairs and I will have him taken to the emergency room; or he will come downstairs and I will give him a direct order to go to the emergency room."

"As long as you take care of him." Ray rose and looked around feeling very uneasy. "I'll get going now. I've lost one day of work, and Lt. Welsh is none too happy." Thatcher got up and walked him to the front door and again promised to take care of his friend.

Ben had made his way up to his room. He retrieved his uniform from his closet. It seemed to take him forever to undress and get it on. He still didn't feel too well. His back seemed to hurt worse and worse. He had vertigo. He looked into the mirror on his door. He looked pale and he could see he was sweating. "Well, a good part of the day is over." He thought. "If I can only make it to the end of the day…..maybe Ray was right. I should see a doctor." Despite this, he went down the stairs and made it to Inspector Thatcher's office. He knocked on the door.

Upon hearing a knock on the door of her office, Inspector Thatcher loudly said "Come in!" and attempted to look busy with papers on her desk.

Ben walked in and began to feel weaker and weaker. He walked up to the front of her desk, and Thatcher said "Yes."

"Const. Fraser reporting….Ummm" Ben paused feeling unsteady. "Sir…."

"Yes Constable?"

"I don't feel so well" he said as he crumbled to the floor.

Thatcher rushed to his side and yelled "CALL 911! NOW! And get a blanket! Fraser is burning up!"

Turnbull came into her office. He threw the blanket over Ben and Thatcher made sure it was tucked it in around him. "I called 911 they are on their way." As he said it they could hear sirens in the background. It wasn't very long before two paramamedics were in the room. "What happened to him?" One of them asked.

"I really don't know." Was Thatcher's response. "He had been on a camping trip, and was lost or at least we thought he was lost for a while." Another member of the paramedic team brought in a stretcher and they lifted Ben to it.

Ray was at work when his cell phone rang. Thatcher phoned Ray from the hospital to tell Ray what happened.

Ray was off to the hospital. He really didn't care how many traffic violations he incurred. He went to the reception desk at the Emergency Room.

"They brought my friend here; Benton Fraser; I need to know how he is." Ray said frantically.

"Are you family?" was the answer he received.

"No. I'm his friend."

"Sorry, we can only provide that information to family members."

"But he has no family!" Ray tried to explain getting even more frantic. "His parents and grandparents are dead. He has no siblings. He only has me!" Underneath his breath he added "And a deaf wolf." The official looked at him strangely and pointed Ray in the correct direction and added "Just don't enter. The doctors are examining and diagnosing him right now." Ray ran in the direction he was shown. He tried to patiently wait in the waiting room, but he was pacing worse than an expectant father.

Finally the doctor came out.

"How is he?" Ray asked the doctor as he came from Ben's room.

"Are you Detective Ray Vecchio?" Inquired the doctor.

"Yes, that's me."

"Mr. Fraser has authorized me to provide you any information on his health. For now, I can say that your friend has very low blood pressure, 60/40. And a high fever, over 39/C (102 F). He is very seriously ill. I am having some test run. It will take a while before we get the results, but I suspect kidney damage.

"Kidney damage?" Ray asked unbelieving. "Fraser? It's impossible! He is like steel!" He paused for a second then added "Can I see him?"

"Yes, but not for long. I've given him something so he can rest. He must be in terrible pain, but with the low blood pressure, I can't give him much." With that the doctor excused himself.

Ray poked his head in Fraser's room. "Hey Fraser; how are you?"

"I have been better." Ben answered weakly. As he talked Ray entered the room and approached Ben's bed. "The doctor thinks something happened to my kidneys and they aren't working as they should."

"I know" Ray answered, "But everything will be fine Fraser, you'll see." Ray allowed him to fall asleep.

About three hours later the doctor came back with the results of the tests.

He explained: "The kidneys are designed to filter impurities from the blood and excrete them in your urine. However, your kidneys are very swollen and instead of filtering the blood, it is just excreting it into the bladder. . Your body is excreting more blood than it can produce. It is causing you low blood pressure, dizziness, headaches and back pain. You are very anemic. Most likely it was caused by the trauma you suffered while rafting. In conjunction with the body getting cold, dehydration and malnutrition, your condition is serious.

"I'm going to give you some strong drugs and add vitamins and iron to your IV.

I can't give you anything strong for pain because of your low blood pressure, as I said before. I arranged for one of the best nephrologists in the country to come in and see you. Then we will have a better idea of your prognosis."

"Thank you kindly", Ben said quietly. The doctor left. Ray stayed. Ben was dozing off but Ray stayed. He couldn't leave his best friend alone.

When dinner was brought in Ben did not want to eat. Ray tried to be persistent "Fraser, you have to eat to get better!"

"I'm not hungry." Ben replied.

"What do you want? Can I get you some water, juice or milk? Can I get you a newspaper?"

"No Ray, I'm tired."

"Alright then; I'll leave so you can get some sleep and tomorrow maybe you'll feel better."

"Good night Ray". Fraser said.

Ray said "Good night Fraser." Ray paused for a minute at the door. He was unsure if he should leave. He looked back and Ben was fast asleep.

The next day brought no real change in Ben's condition. Ray was with him when the nephrologists came into Ben's room with his doctor.

"This is Dr. Adams" his doctor began. "Mr. Vecchio, could you please wait outside?"

Ben weakly intervened "Let him stay."

"Alright, " began the specialist. "I studied your test results carefully and unfortunately the prognosis is not very good. The chances of full recovery are slip. Even if you recover, it will, be repeated, until finally your body cannot take it. The best solution would be a transplant. Until a compatible donor is found you will have to undergo regular dialysis and it is only a temporary solution. This will require, of course, you to give up your job. Finding a compatible donor, even in these modern times is not easy. It may take longer than you have but it is the only way to save your life. After the transplant you will be able to lead a normal life. I realize that it may take you some time to make your decision, but we don't have a lot of time to deal with."

The doctors left leaving the friends alone. It was definitely the worst news they could hear. Ben did not show any emotion, he lay motionless, staring at the ceiling.

Mentally Ray went through a range of emotions: shock, anger, and fear. He wanted to scream out loud, curse and smash everything he could reach. He went out of the room and caught up to the doctors. "Why do you want to make him a cripple?" he asked angrily.

"We want to save his life." The specialist answered. "I know this is difficult, but please encourage your friend to dialysis and surgery. Tomorrow I will send a psychologist to see him, also someone who deals with transplants. He needs a good friend; I hope that you will be that friend." He paused, and then added "He needs to move, to get out of his bed and walk a little. He is very weak, but I'm sure if you will encourage him, he can manage this. There is a nice courtyard where he can get some fresh air. It will greatly help him. Other than that you can't forget about yourself. You can't be of help to him if you don't eat, and can't relax. Remember to take care of yourself also."

Ray returned to Ben's room.

"Listen Fraser," Ray said. "I have to go home. I feel dead on my feet. I'll be back tomorrow after work. Is that alright?"  
>"Okay Ray. See you tomorrow."<p>

Ray headed for the exit but then stopped. "Do you need anything?"He asked.

"No, but thank you Ray."

Ray reluctantly turned and walked out.

Ben was left alone with his thoughts, lost in silence. With effort he turned toward the window. His pillow was wet with tears. He did not want anyone to see. He knew that his condition was bad, but he felt perhaps no one would miss him.

"God," he whispered softly. "If you're out there somewhere, please, take me now. I don't want to wake up tomorrow."

Ray entered his apartment and slammed the door as hard as he could. He was furious. He dropped himself onto his couch. With one swipe of his arm he cleared off the coffee table dumping everything on the floor; and he yelled and cursed. He felt guilty about what happened to Ben. Now he wanted to help him. Every time he had tried to do something good, he messed it up. He threw himself back against the back of the couch. He seldom allowed tears to fill his eyes, but this time he couldn't help it.

Ben seemed to be beyond all this. The perfect Mountie; he never showed his emotions, either positive or negative. It would irritate Ray beyond all. He could never tell what the Mountie was feeling. Ray laughed to himself. He had to admit Ben looked damn good in his uniform, boots and hat. The women were always trying to get him. They swooned in his path! However, maybe Ben used the uniform as a mask. He put it one and it was his armor. He kept everything in. He never showed his feelings. He did show feelings though: Victoria—she ripped his heart out and confused him then threw him in the mud.

Wearing his uniform meant Ben was seen as he wanted to be seen. He kept his feelings to himself. When he was hurt he drew himself into his hard shell like a snail or turtle. Ray could see that this was his strength, but it was also his weakness and Ray did not want that weakness to finish him off. Now he knew he had to help his friend. He had to help save him.

The next day when Ray went to visit his friend to his dismay, he found that his bed was empty. Ray froze motionless. His mind jumped back to a time when Ben was undercover and had to lay in a coffin and make like he was dead. His mind jumped to the worse: "It can't be true!" Ray thought in panic! He froze. Disoriented he ran into the hallway and tried to find out what had happened to Ben. No one seemed able to give him the information he wanted. He went down another hall and noticed a few aids with blood on them helping along a man with blood on him.

"Hello Ray. What are you doing here so early?" asked the man. It was Ben.

"What happened?" Ray asked, still in a panic.

"We were getting a CAT scan." One of the aids said. "We were using an IV pump to put the dye into his system so we could get a better idea of the problem, and his vein broke. It's fine though; we caught it right away and corrected the problem." She continued. "Can you help him wash and get dressed? His right hand for sometime needs to rest."

"Of course!" Ray answered. Ray got him back to his room and helped him wash up, and get into clean garments.

Ray helped him get into his bed. They just sat quietly for a little while. Ray broke the silence "You sure you are okay for now?"

"Yes Ray." Ben answered.

"Fraser, I have to go to work, but I will come back this evening and we can talk."

Ray left Ben's room but instead of turning toward the exit, he went to see Ben's doctor.

"Doctor", Ray began, "Something is wrong with Fraser."

"What do you mean?" The doctor asked.

"He does not want to eat. He does not want to talk. He sleeps 20 hours a day."

"The fact that he sleeps so much is what is to be expected. He does not concentrate on his suffering if he is sleeping, besides the human body regenerates best at night. We give him nutrients intravenously so his lack of appetite is understandable. These symptoms are also a side effect of the drugs we are giving him. However, from time to time you should convince him to eat and drink at least a little. As for the talking…I am worried because he is such an introvert. Even with the psychologist this morning, he did not want to talk."

"And what would happen if someone wanted to give him a kidney?" Ray asked with anticipation.

The doctor sighed. "A donor would be a consideration, whether he is compatible for this particular recipient. If tests showed they were compatible, we could do a transplant. Then he could probably avoid the dialysis and the patient would have a chance to quickly return to normal life."

"It can't be so easy" Ray said. "Now what is the down side?"

"Any operation is interference in the body and there are always possible complications—not only to the recipient, but also for the donor. You could experience an infection or some other complication. The organ could be rejected by the recipient. And there are other complications which could be fatal."

Hearing all this Ray swallowed deeply.  
>"And if Fraser would not get a new kidney or he does not agree to the transplant, what then?" He asked.<p>

"He will die. Sooner or later his own kidney will kill him." The doctor paused. "Detective, I know what you are anticipating. You want to be the donor and I think it is admirable. Indeed it is rare to meet a person like you."

"This is my friend. Actually my best friend. I am ready to even die to save him." Ray said clenching his fists.

"Your death will not be needed, but if you want to help him, you must decide soon. The clock is ticking."

Ray needed to return to work. Work had piled up on his desk, and he was making an attempt to at least make a dent in the pile.

"What about Big Red?" Ray looked up and saw Huey standing there.

Ray was a little perturbed at being disturbed. "You asking because you need something to talk about, or do you really care?" Ray asked. After a quiet pause Ray said "I don't feel like talking right now.

And to the end of the work day, he did not speak to anyone unless it was about something he was working on.

When he got to Ben's room he pulled a chair close to Ben's bed. "We need to talk Fraser."

Ben looked at him suspiciously. "Listen, "Ray started. "Um, I thought a lot about it and I made the hardest most important decision of my life. It was not easy, but I want to do it. I want to try; I mean I'm ready to give you my kidney."

"Ray, you do not have to-"

Ray interrupted him-"But I want to! I talked to the doctor; he said that there is a chance."

Ben's arms were sore from the constant injections and IV. He had not even been able to pick up a mug of tea, but he reached out for Ray. He looked at him long and hard and said "Ray-I know you feel guilty. I have been able to see that from the beginning, but nothing happened that you could have prevented."

"I could have!" Ray insisted. "I could have postponed the trip! I didn't have to insist that you go alone!"

"But I did." Ben replied. "It was my choice. You had no say in it. Too often we try to keep everything in our lives under our control but we can't control everything. I do not want you to donate your kidney. I appreciate your willingness." Ben's voice sounded calm, but it was because he was so weak. Ray knew that if he was stronger Ben would be yelling at him.

"I don't understand you!" Ray returned.

"Ray, I do not want to be a burden on anyone." Ray was shocked at his answer.

"If our friendship is a burden for you-"Ray broke off in mid sentence. He did not want to say too many words. He got up and stormed out.

Ben whispered after him "Ray—"He realized that Ray didn't understand him. He relied so much on this friendship, he realized. Millions of thoughts cascaded through his head. Maybe he should agree—no, no! If something happened to Ray, Ben could never forgive himself.

Ben rested his head on his pillow, again tears rolled down his temples and he prayed "God-if you are out there, please, I don't wake up in the morning. I've caused enough problems. Please take me now."

Ray went to see Ben's doctor.

"He would not agree to the transplant." Ray announced.

"I didn't think he would." The doctor replied. "He is one determined headstrong person."

"And other than that you can't do anything?"

"Well, "the doctor said leaning back in his chair and looking at the wall above Ray's head, and the ceiling as if it held some answer, "I have been researching and digging for anything that may be of help in this case. There is still one option, but it is very expensive. There is a medicine in Europe that may be of help. It has to be imported with special handling. There is the cost not only of the medicine, but the fees to get it here, then the administrating it to Mr. Fraser, his care during that time: It is a very expensive option."

"How much?" Ray asked.

"The medicine alone is $10,000."

Ray fell back in his chair. That was a large amount for Ray. He didn't have that much in his savings. He had no family who he could borrow from. No friend who would have that kind of money, much less loan it to him. Ray took a deep breath. "Just get the medicine. I'll get the money." Ray said, and he got up and left the office in a hurry.

Ray went to the station. At that time there were only a few people in the building. Ray sat at his desk and rested his head on his hands trying to collect his thoughts.

"Mr. Detective not in a good mood today?" Dewey said sarcastically. Ray did not answer he only gave him a fierce look-if looks could kill, Dewey would be dead! Dewey decided it was a better idea to just leave Ray alone and left.

Ray took a small key from his pocket. That was the key to the drawer of his desk, the only one that could be locked. He opened it. There he picked up the gun and extra magazines. For a moment he stared at the shiny gun, seemed to hesitate. In the end, he firmly loaded the magazine into the gun and put the pistol in his holster. He put the extra magazines in his pocket. He put his police badge on his desk and headed to the exit. He didn't realize that Welsh had been watching him all the while. "Don't do anything stupid!" Welsh yelled to Ray as he went through the door.

Ray went straight to his car. He got into his black GTO and left with the squeal of tires. He had no definite destination in his mind, he just drove.

The night was cold, rain drops splashed onto the windshield. Ray did not hear anything except the growl of his engine. It was only him; he was by himself: him, his car and the rainy night. He had no idea where he could get the kind of money he needed to help Ben. Things ran through his mind: could he rob a bank? Rob a jeweler? Kidnap for ransom? Steal and sell a car? Or try to borrow it from the drug kingpins, or one of the gangs who ran so much of the illegal activity in the city?

He pressed the gas pedal further and further, and his car increased in speed through the darkness on the wet, slippery roads. Ray knew he had to do something, but he had no idea what.

The next day, no one heard from Ray. He did not go to work, nor visit Ben in the hospital. He was not at home, and his cell was turned off. No one knew where he was -until that evening when he showed up in the hospital. He went straight to the doctor's office. "I have it!" he told the doctor. "I have the money to help Ben."

About 48 hours later Ray was waiting for a parcel at the airport addressed to him. It had been the longest 48 hours of his life. The parcel was larger than he expected, it was in its own portable refrigerator. Ray wasted no time getting it to the hospital.

The Doctor opened it. Inside were 20 small, compact syringes filled with the medicine. "This is it." The doctor said. "He will be getting subcutaneous injections three times a week."

Ray tried hard to not get too excited and expect an instant change in Ben, but after he had received a few injections there was a noticeable change in his friend.

He checked on him every day. About two weeks after Ben was started on the medication Ben felt like talking seriously to his friend.

"Thank you Ray. I am getting better because of the medicine. The Doctors say that in a couple of weeks, I'll be as good as new!"

"And when you are released from here—I guess you are going to be recovering for a while."

"The doctors said that I could go home, but you know my circumstances. I'll still very weak, and at the consulate there is no one who can help me." Ben said.

"Hey Fraser, don't you worry. You can stay at my place. I'll take care of you."

"And your job?" Ben inquired.

"I'm long overdue vacation." Ray assured him. "What else are friends for?" Shortly after Ray told him that he had to leave and headed for the door. Ben called after him:

"Ray—"

"Yeah Fraser. You need something?"

"I learned that this medicine is very expensive. How did you get the money? Ben asked.

"Don't worry about it Fraser. Just recover."

"Ray; thank you kindly."

Ray was granted time for a holiday when Ben was ready to leave the hospital. Ray was happy and excited when he went to pick up his friend. He and his mother had come in to learn how to administer the rest of the injections. Ray would do anything to help his friend.

"Ready to go Fraser?" he asked as soon as he saw him.

"Almost." Ben replied. Ray could see he was trying to lace up his athletic shoes, but his hands unfortunately were still too weak and swollen after the numerous injections and IV placements. Without saying anything Ray bent down and completed the task for his friend.

The nurse brought a wheelchair, and grabbed the backpack with his belongings. "I'll take this out and bring my car around the front door and meet you there." The nurse agreed.

At the door they both helped Ben get into Ray's car. If it was Ray's car. Ben didn't know what happened but it sure didn't look like his car. It wasn't his prized black GTO. In a second Ben understood: Ray had sold his car in order to pay for the medicine Ben had received. Ben didn't say anything. He felt weak, but also he didn't know what to say to his friend. A true friend who gave up his prized possession to save his life.

Ray wasn't a very good cook, so Mrs. Vecchio told them that she would make sure that they had a good dinner. Ben had lost one third of his body weight while in the hospital, and Mrs. Vecchio knew that good nutrition was very important in Ben's recovery. There was no problem getting the food into Ben. As soon as he began to feel better he had a ravenous appetite, and would easily clear his plate—politely thanking Ray's mom each time.

One evening while Ben and Ray were watching TV Ben asked Ray "Ray, do you think God exists?"

Ray was puzzled. "What, are you suddenly religious Fraser?" He asked.

"No, but while lying in the hospital bed and everything was going wrong, I wondered about what our lives really mean. I didn't want to be an unnecessary burden to anyone. Many times, at night when I was alone I asked God to take me during the night. I didn't want to wake up in the morning." Ben's voice started to tremble.

"Well, I'm glad he didn't listen!" Ray said.

"Ray?" Ben asked.

"Yes Fraser—"

"Why are you doing so much for me? Why did you sell your car, your prized possession to help me? You even wanted to give me your kidney; Why?"

Ray sighed. "You see Fraser, it's easy to sacrifice things that are irrelevant, but for some people they are worth the best you have. For some people it is worth giving all you have to help them."

Ben was amazed by his friend. This was the greatest act of friendship he had ever experienced.

"Now answer this, " Ray asked, "Why didn't you want my kidney?

Ben didn't answer right away. He was afraid his voice would betray his feelings. They were tough cops. And tough cops don't often admit they have feelings. It could be interpreted as a sign of weakness. After a minute or so he found the words. "We are both officers of the law. We have a dangerous job. We have no idea what is out there waiting for us day by day. We often risk our lives and our health to do our job. If I took your kidney, and something bad happened to you, I would not be able to forgive myself. I couldn't have lived with that." They each could tell the other's eyes were ready to overflow with tears, but neither mentioned it to the other. And they didn't speak about it again.

After two months of convalescence Ben was fully healthy and able to return to work. Ray decided to drop in mid-day to see how his friend was doing since he was back to work. He was surprised to find that his office was empty.

Ray asked Turnbull, "Where is Fraser?"

"Constable Fraser took the day off." He answered.

"Day off?" Ray was puzzled. "He just returned from sick leave! Is he alright? He isn't sick again is he?"

"He left this for you." Turnbull said handing him a note.

Ray opened the note and read: "Ray, Forgive my absence but I have an important matter I need to attend to. I will be back tomorrow morning. Please wait for me at your office. I will be there. Fraser"

Ray didn't know what to think of this. He prayed Fraser wasn't sick again, but he had no choice but to wait.

The next morning Ray went to work and waited. Ben arrived shortly after Ray did, but it seemed like hours! Ben looked like the good old never-been-better Ben: Polished shoes, red uniform, and smile with snow white teeth, and a gleam in his eyes. He looked amazingly well!

"Where have you been Fraser?" Ray anxiously inquired. "You didn't call or anything! I was worried!"

"So sorry Ray, but something came up suddenly. You have to trust me, I have something for you."

"Oh no! I know that tone, you are up to something!"

"Ray, please." Ben pleaded.

Ray reluctantly agreed, and Ben put a scarf over his eyes, and tied it in the back of his head.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Ray said trying to quell second thoughts.

"Absolutely necessary!" Ben insisted.

Ben took Ray's arm and guided him as a person would a blind man. He led him out of the police station and into the parking lot. When Ben stopped he took the scarf off of Ray. Ray stood transfixed. His eyes and mouth were wide open with amazement. He couldn't believe what he saw before him. It was a beautiful black GTO. He walked to the car and touched it. It was true! It wasn't a dream! Ray was beside himself with joy! "Fraser, how did you do it?"

"Tracking the car was not difficult. There are few of them on the road."

"But where did you get the money?"

"You don't have to worry about that Ray. I didn't do anything stupid," Ben said. "It's called friendship." Ben paused. "Ray, one more thing."

"What?"

Ben threw him the car keys. "How about taking a drive?"

"Sure thing!"


End file.
